Something More
by SmileYellowRose
Summary: AU: All are human. Bella and Edward have always known each other and are best friends. Bella has always liked Edward but he paid no attention to his best friend in that way. What extent will Bella go through to be noticed?
1. The Prologue

**AU: All are human. Bella and Edward have always known each other and are best friends. Bella has always liked Edward but he paid no attention to his best friend in that way. What extent will Bella go through to be noticed?**

Edward Cullen was a confusing boy.

We have always been best friends ever since I moved here when I was twelve years old when my parents split up. My mother got remarried and she thought it was better to live out here in Forks with my father Charlie. I am now seventeen and sick of being his "best friend". I have never really thought of him as anything more until this year when I became a Junior.

I am not sure if it was on my own or if it was the fact that everyone was always trying to push us together that made me look at him differently. I think a bit of it had to do with his sister/my best friend.

But now I cannot get him out of my head

**AN: I hope you like. This is just my first try obviously. I have another chapter written but I just wanted to see if anyone actually wants me to continue so please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up to a start to my alarm clock going off. I shut it off as fast as I could so that I could get that annoying beeping noise out of my head. I rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I put my shoulder length hair in a pony tail and finished putting on the bit of makeup I wore. I never saw the point in putting a lot of effort into my appearance. My best friend would hit me upside the head if she heard me say that, but then again she often does.

Alice Cullen was my best friend and was obsessed with shopping. She always critized my clothing and lack of effort into my appearance. I didn't see what the big deal but let her get away with dressing me anyways. She would be here in about fifteen minutes to pick me up as usual. Well actually her brother Edward would because he loved his car and never let anyone else drive it except for Jasper Hale. Jasper is his best guy friend and Alice's boyfriend.

I went back to my room and grabbed a red v-neck sweater with some dark wash jeans. I then walked carefully down the stairs. I was a klutz and often lost balance so I always had to watch my step. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal and started to eat my breakfast. When I was almost finished I heard Edward's Volvo pull up and honk his horn to tell me to get outside. I checked myself in the mirror once more before getting my coat and getting into the backseat of the car next to Emmett. Emmett was Edward's older brother and was practically my brother too. He was one of the nicest guys I had ever met.

"Hello Emmett." I greeted him.

"Hey Bells. Did you watch the game last night? I cannot believe we won again! We actually have a chance at getting to the playoffs now." Emmett loved sports and would always update me on how the games went. He knew I never watched the games but still thought I should start.

"Emmett, be quiet. You know Bella doesn't care about any of that stuff" said Alice from the front.

"I don't mind Alice, really." I tried to explain to her. She looked at me questionably and I looked away. I just liked that Emmett talked to me. I mean, most the guys in the school just looked over me. Some liked me in the beginning but when I told them that I wasn't interested they seemed to forget about me and just ignore me most days.

We arrived at school a few minutes later. I always hated how fast we got there but Edward said that it was a waste to go slow in a fast car. I got out and got my foot stuck on the car door. I started falling to the ground when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upright.

I looked up into Edward's beautiful green eyes and I could feel my heartbeat increase and the blood rush to my cheeks. I always had these reactions if I touched Edward lately. The sad thing is this even includes the slightest bump of shoulders with him. I am pretty sure Alice has noticed this and that it why she is always trying to dress me up, but I try not to give in. The sad part is that he is not affected by me at all and thinks nothing of it. Today he does the same and just releases me and starts to walk away. I walked toward him and tried to catch up with him.

"Thank you. I know it happens almost every day but I am still thankful that you are there to catch me." I have already put a screen of hair curtaining my face from him so that he does not see how red my face is.

"You know I never get tired of trying to make sure you don't die Bella." He laughed at me. I let out a nervous chuckle. I still am trying to slow down my heart so that it doesn't explode.

We walk to our class together. I have all my classes except math with Edward and all my classes with Alice except Biology. I am not even sure how they did it but they convinced the office to switch their schedules that way. We sit in the back row and Alice and I usually just talk through the classes. I always learn everything fairly easy and if I don't get it I just get help from Edward. I go over to their house almost every night just to hang out. Charlie usually works late and eats at the station so there is no reason for me to go home.

The next few classes were boring as usual and then lunch came around. I sit with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale eat with us too sometimes but usually go off campus because they are both seniors. Edward will eat with us but sometimes will leave for a month or two when he has a girlfriend. His relationships don't last long usually though because he says he has not found anyone he really likes yet. At the moment he is single so he is sitting with us at lunch. We chat until the bell rings and then Edward and I walk to our next class Biology. We sit a table together and Edward does most the work. I understand it all but Edward is so much faster that there is no point for me to help him.

My next class is gym, which is the worst. I am horrible at all sports which makes sense due to the face that I can hardly walk straight without falling. The good thing is that Alice will always team up with me and do most of the work. I am not sure how she is so good but she says it has to do with the years of ballet. I just don't understand it though because I took ballet for a while too but I am still bad at balance.

After gym is done the three of us walk to Edward's car to wait for Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. When they get there Jasper grabs the keys and slides into the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" yells Rosalie as she goes to sit down in the front seat. I hate it when she does that. That means I am stuck in the backseat with Edward, Alice, and Emmett. We all get in to the back and I end up sitting on Edward's lap. This always happens when Rosalie rides in the front. I look up at her through the mirror and she is smirking at me. I swear her and Alice are trying so hard to get me and Edward together!

I look at Edward and he is just trying to get comfortable while having me sit on his lap. I feel bad and apologize.

"I am so sorry Edward. How about you guys just drop me off at my house today and then I-"

Alice interrupts me "No Bella! You promised Rose and I could give you a makeover today! Just sit still and we will be home soon enough" The only thing is that I don't want to play Makeover Bella again but I know I have no choice. Alice always gets her way. I just sit there pouting and we drive to the Cullen's.


	3. AN sorry

Sorry you guys but I am not going to be continuing this story if you haven't already figured it out. I feel bad but I am switching high schools soon and life just is not going as easy as it was before so I do not have time to be writing. Thank you everyone who did comment this story and added it as their favorite though. I am happy you like my work I just don't think I have the time.

Edwrd4Ever


End file.
